Spotlight
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: Usagi is a young model just trying to reach out in to the acting world. Usagi loves her siser Minako more than anyone else in the world. And Mina just wants love. Usagi meets her boss Mr. Chibia and has a toal crush on him, but is swept away by the great singer Seyia Kou. She doesn't know what path to chose, the path of modeling, acting, Mamoru, or Seyia?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Spotlight

Chapter 1

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

I wasn't going to let any director tear me down. My modeling career didn't last long before I got my big break in acting. And acting was my true nature. This guy was looking for a sexy scream queen and it would be me, Usagi. I didn't come alone of course; I grabbed my go to girls, Rei and Minako.

My long blonde hair had beautiful big curls. I wore a very tight, classy white dress that flaunted my body and long legs. I knew how to get what I wanted. My eyes had more than enough mascara to show off my baby blues. My stilettos were gold, like the small hand bag I held. My accessories was a bulky gold bracelet, and black sun glasses that covered my eyes perfectly enough to give my lips a certain sexy look.

Rei and Minako were so much more professional. Rei was my lawyer. She was a professional bitch, and since she was my best friend from highs school, I trusted her with all my heart. She was rough around the edges, you just had to break the ice, and melt her heart. Rei wore a black flowing mini skirt with a semi casual blue blouse. Her bag looked huge, and she was juggling four phones with clients. She was always busy, as a top lawyer. Her long black hair was tight in a bun. And Minako, she was unlike any other agent. The girl was born for the job, she had a way to get what she wanted. She always had the scoop, and always made sure I got a lot of cover. She wore jeans and a blazer. Her hair was down, as usual. But anyways, the girl was beautiful. Minako wasn't just a close friend and my agent, she was my twin sister. We were fraternal, sadly, but had many similarities.

Mina's hair was always straight no matter what, while mine had a mind of its own and loved the curly side of life. Her skin tone was always tanner than mine too. And her hair was a gold blonde like mine. We had the same blue eyes, and the same face shapes. But Mina had small freckles, and different shaped lips than mine. And she's like three inches taller than my 4'11 height. She's a bit more bodacious, considering I was just really skinny. Mina had a more athletic build, while I was just naturally tiny. Growing up we embraced our differences, but we were very similar.

Mina was actually the one who wanted to get into modeling, but they told her she needed to lose weight, which was so unfair. When she came back in tears, I marched to tell someone off, and got hired on the spot. They said my look was unique with my weird hair, and short height. They knew it'd sell more as a model. And after talking to my first agent, I got her to sign Mina to another line. But eventually Mina got sick of that lifestyle, and just decided to be my agent. And I knew she'd be perfect and look out for me, as my older sister. She was the one who encouraged me to look into acting, and it was successful so far. I was an a-list actress yet, but I could easily get there.

Marching into that big skyscraper didn't faze me. After modeling nude a few times, you don't fear anything. I learned that if I wanted something, I'd have to fight for it in this world.

My mom was so proud.

Mina and Rei were trying to be polite and ask for an appointment, but I didn't have time for that whatsoever. This was one of the biggest producers Japan had to offer, and I needed to make an impression. So while they were chatting, I strutted into the elevator and clicked the highest floor. It was his room. Mr. Chibia was known all over, he could break or make someone. And I'd give it all for a dream.

His guards watched me closely. But I just gave them the most seductive look I could muster, and they'd let me through to his office. I barged in bold. And Mr. Chibia sat there confused by my presence.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Usagi, I'm trying to get a part in your new movie, Mr. Chibia, and I'd like you to know, I don't really like hearing no." I flirted immediately. I didn't even glance at him, men hated when I did that. It made them feel like they needed to get my attention. I looked around his office. I refused to even look at him. I could hear amusement in his voice.

"And tell me why should I give you a part in Silver millennium?" He chuckled.

Now I looked at him, damn. He was young and hot. I hoped my face didn't give away my approval. "Because you and I both know this movie could be a legend. It could have sequels and remakes, if done right. And I loved the script, Mr. Chibia. I know I'm your princess."

He grinned. His dark blue eyes starred into my very soul. They were so intense. And he ran a hand through his dark long hair. "Remove your glasses." He sighed.

It was a weird question, but whatever, I removed my amazing sunglasses. He stood up and stared into my eyes. He walked around me, and observed my body. I felt tingly as I felt him watch me.

"You're a strong personality naturally." He stated. "The princess represents innocence and strength at the same time. It seems like a challenge for you." He purred.

I almost lost my cool at the tone of his voice. Wow, he was tall. "I'm an actress, Mr. Chibia, I can pretend to be anything you'd like me to be."

He smirked. "I like the look, it's unearthly, just like my princess should be. Lose the curls, and grow your hair out longer." He stated. I sighed, my hair was already pretty long, it reached to my butt, but in curls it was a bit shorter.

"And never wear anything over your eyes again. They give you a pure color, Usagi. Something I really find…" He struggled for a word. "Different."

I was hopeful. "So is the part mine?"

He laughed. "Spoken like a true actress. Show up at the studio two weeks from today, pick up your script from my secretary."

I put out my seductive flirty voice, "Why thank you for your time, Mr. Chibia." I usually wasn't so flirty with the people I worked with, but this guy was just so attractive. Something was pushing me towards him; I didn't know whether it was the butterflies in my stomach, or the tingling between my legs… I hadn't had a boyfriend for a long time.

His secretary walked in, and she was drop dead gorgeous. "I'm Ms. Meioh, Mr. Chibia's personal assistant. Since you will be seeing me a lot, call me Setsuna. She was wearing a form fitting outfit, and her long greenish locks were put in a nice bun. Her red eyes were a little bit challenging towards me. And I could already feel it. She wanted her boss, not that I didn't blame her. And that look she was giving me was a warning. I didn't take kindly to that, though. She didn't know who she was dealing with.

I watched Mr. Chibia… I wanted him for myself. And if I could I would.

I smiled a fake one at her. And got out as soon as possible, when I got downstairs, Rei and Minako were waiting for me with smug looks.

"So?" Mina asked.

I grinned. "I got the part!"

We all screamed.

Rei decided to call Makoto and Ami for a girl's night to celebrate. And boy I was already excited. Ten o'clock already rolled around quicker than I thought. We were going to some high class club. I straighten my hair, and put it towards the side. My dress was a sparkling silver. It pressed against my perfect figure. And my breast were almost spilling out because of the pressure the dress created on my chest. For a skinny girl like me, I had boobs, I was rocking a beautiful c-cup. Which wasn't bad. I grabbed some black strap sandal heels, and a long black necklace. I kept my gold bag from before, I was simply too lazy to move purses.

Rei would pick me up of course. She wore a sparkly red corset, leggings, and black pumps. Her hair was left alone. She looked hot, of course. When we walked into the club, all eyes were on us, just the way we liked it. I found Ami and Mina easily.

Mina was hot in her outfit. She wore a yellow halter top with bell bottom jeans. She didn't have to show much skin to get attention. Her d cup breast got her major points all the time. Her hair was down, like she loved it. I hugged her. Ami wore a skanky dress like me, it was blue and sparkly, it was super short, and would show everything if she bent down. I bought her that dress not too long ago. Her short hair was curled slightly. And I grinned. We were all power house women. Rei was the lawyer, I was the model/actress, Minako was the top agent, and Ami was a world class surgeon, And Makoto was a classy business owner. We were all in our twenties and living the dream without a care in the world. And none of us had intent of setting down soon. Makoto was dancing with some guy. She wore green glitter shorts with a black tank and boots. Her hair was up. And she was dancing her ass off.

She finally greeted us, and ditched the guy. We had all been close since high school. And we were basically family by now.

"I got rewarded on a new study I conducted." Ami grinned, taking a shot. We met at least once a month to be whores and drink to our achievements. It was tradition, now that we were too old for the old arcade.

"I won a big case guys, I made partners with the firm!" Rei nodded.

"Our stocks won't stop going up, it's crazy how much this has taken off." Makoto added.

"I got the part in the movie I've been wanting, and my boss is hot!" I took my shot.

"Don't fuck him." Ami giggled.

I gave her a mock face. "I was actually thinking about it, after the gig is up, of course." I laughed.

Mina smiled, "I met a guy.."

"WHAT?"

We all freaked.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"His name is Kunzite, he has hair, that's white as yours, Usagi. And his eyes are like a turquoise blue. He is so tall and muscular and so sexy guys. And he's passed my two week limit."

Now that was crazy, Mina claimed to love every guy she met, but this was astounding. She never kept a guy for more than two weeks. So this guy had to be different, or just on Mina's level.

"He's not like everyone else." She day dreamed.

"Have you slept with him yet?" Makoto giggled.

Minako blushed. "He's talented."

We all screamed. "Oh my gosh." I didn't want to say that my sister got around, but when she wanted something , she did it, she gave zero fucks. And I respected that. I usually thought that's why she got bored with people so easily. This was huge news for all of us.

"Are you bringing him home?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "Still too early Usa, I don't want this one to be scared away. He's like a character off of one of my novels. He's so perfect."

"Now we need to get boyfriends," Rei complained.

We all took more shots, Minako totally won the best achievement of the month. We made our dreams come true, but none of us were ready to settle down yet. Maybe she'd be the first.

I read the script like my life depended on it. I needed to impress Mr. Chibia. I had the urge to make his want me, as much as I wanted him. We were starting shooting today. And luckily for me, it was nude scene. I didn't mind people watching my body after modeling, my body was a work of art. And I liked to show off anyways.

The story was about a princess who falls in love with the prince her kingdom is at war with, and as she makes love to him, and they decided to come clean, her kingdom is attacked and ruined. Her prince saves her and dies. And her mother, the queen, uses her magic powers to resurrect them.

This movie would have more to it in sequels if we made this one brilliant.

I had on a white silk robe, and I had a few extensions in. My gold hair was now to my feet. And Mr. Chibia was impressed. I didn't know who'd play the prince yet. But I was excited. My heart beat nearly stopped when I saw Seyia Kou. He was some pop star that was so hot right now. He was so hot! I had to thank whoever hired him.

He took a look at me and blushed.

"I'm Seyia,"

"Usagi,"

"I don't usually get naked when I first meet a girl," he laughed.

I grinned, Thank you Mr. Chibia for making this the first scene we'd shoot. This was the scene where the princess and prince have sex.

"This is the climax of the movie people." Mr. Chibia yelled. "If you can't do this right, you will not be playing in the rest of my movie." He warned.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. My already pale face was made paler by make up, I looked colorless with my white skin and hair. My lips were painted a very light pink. And my eyes were painted with mascara. My blue eyes stood out so much. And I suppose this was Mr. Chibia's vision when he saw me. He watched me, just me, naked under this thin white silk robe. I shivered as his gaze continued.

I felt that tingling feeling between my legs again, and cursed myself. I was about to act out having sex, when I wanted it with my boss. This was so wrong. But the show needed to go on. He was clear. I had to deliver.

The camera pointed towards this beautiful canopy bed. Of course everything was white in the room, minus the gold of the furniture. I walked out towards the balcony in my room set.

The camera followed me.

"Prince Endymion." I said. Seyia jumped on the balcony. He was wearing a full suited armor. He looked great, but I had a feeling Mr. Chibia would have filled it out better. I turned my back around to Seyia. "Endymion, we shouldn't be sneaking around, we know this is wrong. I just can't do this anymore." I let a tear fall.

Seyia wrapped his arms around me, and held me close to him. I was turned on. "You can't say that. And I won't leave you Serenity. I need you to understand, I don't care what they say or think. You're my princess, Serenity, and if I can't have you, I'll have no one."

"Endymion, I can't love you."

"But you want to."

I turned to him.

"I do love you." I held my hand to his face softly.

"and I you…" He breathed in.

"CUT." Mr. Chibia sighed. "Usagi, don't be afraid to touch more, you know where this is leading. And Seyia I need a little bit more emotion in those lines."

"Take 2." Setsuna said.

"I do love you," I forced more tears out now, and looked down.

He lifted my chin up with his hand, "Serenity, I'm yours; you are the only woman who will ever have my love."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed Seyia. Now kissing Seyia was not bad at all. I actually enjoyed it more than I thought he would, he was a great kisser, not too much tongue or spit. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the room. I continued playing with his black hair while kissing him. We had some chemistry going on.

He left me down on the bed. And began to walk away, I panted dramatically hard. He was walking towards the balcony, as if he was going to leave. I stood and ran there before he could get out.

"Endymion." I whispered in a scared voice.

"Hmm?" He didn't turn around.

I dropped the white little robe, "Love me." I said in a strong voice. Seyia turned. And stopped at the sight of my body, his face was genuinely surprised, but to everyone else, it looked like acting. I had to stop myself from giggling. I played nervous.

He walked towards me and attacked my neck with kisses, these weren't the fake one we did earlier. These kisses were real, and my moans we actually real.

I started undoing his armor. And he moved me towards the bed. Filming a sex scene was awkward, because you weren't really having sex, but you had to act like you had the same reactions. I thought of my first time… high school prom. That would be some inspiration.

There weren't too many lines, thank god. It was only filmed from his back up. So he was basically just dry humping this shit out of me. And my fake moans, tears, and screams, were just frustrating me. I just wished it were real, but with Mr. Chibia over there. He watched intensely. His eyes hadn't blinked once.

"Endymion," I mustered up the sexiest moan I could possible manage. He screamed a bit, obviously filming the climax.

The next scene, I was laying on his chest, completely bare to the camera. I pretended like I had woken up.

Seyia was watching me with a happy glint in his eyes.

"Marry me." He whispered.

I smiled big, "Yes."

"Cut." Mr. Chibia announced. "'Everyone pack up, that's enough for the first day's work." Someone handed me a fuzzy robe.

"If you'd ever like to hang out sometime, Usagi, just please, give me a call," Seyia winked. So he felt the chemistry too…

"Usagi!" It was Mr. Chibia. He was staring right at me. "I'd like to see you in my office."

Oh shit, I was so getting fired, maybe I was too porn star for a virgin? I was ready to cry. This was such a deal for me. I didn't bother getting out of the fuzzy pink robe. I just walked into his office with a sad look on my face. Everyone cleared out, thankful for the end of that awkward scene.

He sat there.

I wouldn't be silent. "Was it bad…?" I said in a quiet voice.

He sighed. "It was the opposite, actually, very good…" He walked up and gave me one of his looks. That tingly feeling returned. I watched him. "You're really convincing…." He paused, "Makes me wonder what you're actually like in bed." He had a twinkle in his eye. "But I can wait Usagi… as soon as we get done working together, I swear, I will get my way with you."

That was it. I felt myself get wet immediately. Just the thought, with Mr. Chibia… I wanted to ask him if we could just do it now. But I realized her was right, we needed to be respectful, and we needed to make the best of the film. I rolled my eyes at my morals. Why did I feel the need to be a good person. I frowned.

"This is unprofessional," I purred.

He got up quickly. And my breath got caught in my throat. He pulled my body towards him. "you don't know what you're capable of Usagi. I could make you a big star, if I keep you around my crew."

"A big star?" I was in awe. I supposed I proved myself already. "Why would you do that Mr. Chibia?"

He smiled. "Mr. Chibia is for strangers, I think we'll be spending a lot of time together, call me Mamoru." He let me go, but my body still hummed where he held me. I missed his touch already. But ii let it go.

"Well, Mamoru, I'll see you around." I rushed out as classy as I could. I felt embarrassed, almost. How could he not want me? How could he just ignore my womanhood? Didn't he want me as much as I wanted him? Didn't he think I was attractive?

I felt rejected in a way, I was never so simply turned down, and even married men struggled not taking me on. I sighed.

I looked down, my moral compass wasn't the best, but that didn't mean I was totally bad. When I wanted something I sought out to get it, no matter the costs. It was just the person I was. I didn't care how hard something would be, I'd do it.

I sighed and changed in some dressing room. I changed into simple jeans and a black tank with sandals. I put my long hair in a very high ponytail, and left my hair down. Mamoru Chibia was a challenge for me, and I wanted him. He had to have some interest with me, but I knew his character well enough. His reputation was professional. A lot of stars came from his movies. I didn't just want to be one of his stars, I wanted to be the star.

I walked out of the dressing room, with my big blue over the shoulder bag. I saw Seyia waiting there. I was amused. Seyia was a famous pop star, known all over the world for his sweet lyrics and nice voice. He was transitioning into acting, like me.

"Hey there, Usagi," He grinned.

I sighed. I wanted Mamoru, but Seyia could be a nice replacement until I could get what I really wanted. He watched me. "You waited for me?"

Seyia nodded, "I was thinking, you and I could hang out sometime? Maybe tomorrow night, I can take you out to dinner or something?" He swallowed. It was cute, he looked like a geeky high school boy asking out a cheerleader. He smiled nervously.

I just couldn't say no to him. He was so adorable. "Of course Seyia," I giggled. "Why don't we skip the dinner thing, and hit up the club with my sister and her boyfriend?" I proposed. I knew better than to go alone anywhere with someone I barely knew.

He nodded. "Even better."

Minako was at my apartment, we were getting ready together. Our guys were going to meet us at the club. I slipped on a nice cocktail dress that was just right, and my hair was braided and out of my way. I didn't feel like putting that much effort into my look tonight. It was simple, but enough. Mina curled her long blonde hair, and wore really short shorts, and some tube top. We looked pretty good, if you asked me.

Minako wasn't allowed to drive my car ever. We both shared our fair share of blonde moments, but Mina was the worst driver in the world. It was ridiculous how many accidents she got into. I usually drove us everywhere we went. Minako dominated the passenger seat. I remember how she managed getting her license. The guy was going to fail her, but she flirted a lot, and got it. I told her to wear something skanky, it was funny. We cheered when she got it, but I still wouldn't let her touch my baby.

I pulled up to the club. It was huge and only the best of the best partied here. The bouncers kept the wannabes away, while we strutted into the club. I spotted Seyia on the spot; girls were trying to hook up with him. How typical, I wasn't bothered. I wasn't the jealous type.

Seyia made eye contact with me. I walked in hand in hand with Mina. I pulled the act of well. I strutted in, knowing I was above these groupies. And I took a seat on his lap. Mina sat next to him, she was looking around of Kunzite. I grinned.

"Nice to see you, Seyia." I purred. He had a goofy look on his face. And I was absolutely smitten. Mina got up and ran off, she must of spotted her man. She walked back with this sexy looking character. I was proud. She knew how to pick them. I was floored. He was tall, hot, and tan. The tan skin contrasted against his white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Kunzite, I'd like you to meet my sister, Usagi." She smiled brightly. It wasn't flirty but it was a real smile.

"The famous model Usagi, it's a pleasure." He was totally polite, and not flirty with me. I respected that. "I'm Kunzite."

I nodded," Tell me, what do you do?" I was friendly. I gave him a nice smile. And he seemed amused; Mina must've told him about me.

"He's a photographer, Usagi." Mina winked.

I was big in the modeling world, I wasn't aware of the photographers; Minako was usually the one to handle that stuff for me. I just came in, did my job, and left. Mina was the one who got my hook ups. The guy was so hot; I could see him being a model.

"Seyia," Minako grinned, "Aren't you going to ask my sister to dance?" I mentally thanked her for that. She already knew I hated being bored or ignored.

I didn't let him respond; I just took him by the hand and led him to the floor. I felt his body move against mine, and I instantly thought of the scene we shot. It was so hot! But I didn't like the whole relationship thing, I never really did it. Sex wasn't high on my priority list. But Seiya knew how to move! I wondered…

He held my waist, skillfully. And I was impressed. I liked a guy who wasn't afraid. He was earning some major points. Maybe I'd get lucky tonight, it had been over two years since I've had a guy. When my modeling career took off, I became just a model. I had no life. I just traveled, hung with my girls, and did the job. It was easy.

The drinks were pouring, and our bodies were sweating. I realized, I wanted Seyia, I could see us going pretty far. I wasn't usually into the pretty boy type of guy. But he was a little different. Minako and Kunzite were getting cozy, so I let him borrow my car. I knew Mina's judgment was good, but I still wouldn't let her drive my car. And I decided to let a taxi take Seyia and I to his loft.

Seyia's loft was huge, and it was beyond classy. He carried me into his bedroom. I was drunk and in the mood, so I didn't care to make note. I was on birth control anyways, just to regulate my period so I wouldn't be bloated in shoots. His bed looked like him, a rock star. It was a canopy bed, that had a small rocker twist. It felt like I was in a heart, his room was covered in red and black.

I didn't care, as he ripped that little dress off my body, I was too busy taking off his shirt myself. I didn't want Mamoru anymore. This was easy, and it was now. And I liked it. I didn't owe anything to anyone, I was independent. I could sleep with whom I felt like. He was kissing me all over, and it felt so nice… he was being so sweet to me, making sure I enjoyed it, before he did. And he knew what to do perfectly. I didn't even know him well enough, but we were making sweet love in no time. It was beautiful, and I didn't describe sex as that at all. Usually it was just sex.

Seyia was the kind of guy you could fall in love with. And maybe I didn't mind that. I set my little crush on Mamoru aside. Mamoru wouldn't have me. But Seyia, he was everything and a little bit more. He was every girl's dream guy.

I screamed in bliss, and he thrust in to me for the last time, I felt him release all he had. Seyia was a musician; of course he'd be passionate about everything. Musicians just felt things differently than anyone else did. I supposed that's why they did what they did, they put feelings into words. I didn't have the words to even describe the connection we just had. He didn't collapse on me, like normal guys would. His long black hair draped over us, creating a blanket. He was still on top of me, but he just watched my face.

It seemed like forever with our eye contact. His dark blue eyes seemed intense. "You're beautiful, Usagi." He said breathlessly. My stomach fluttered at hearing that. I was impressed. He was too good. I didn't say anything, I just smiled. And he flipped to my side. I didn't even have to move to cuddle with him, he moved me close to him. I was happy.

I passed out after.

I woke up, naked, in red satin sheets, that didn't belong to me. I looked around to an empty room. I frowned. My clothes were on the floor, but I didn't want to put them on, it was so dirty. I pulled all my hair up in a messy bun. I looked around the big room, and he wasn't there.

I walked out, in my naked glory out to the living room. Seyia sat there with a black acoustic guitar and a notebook. He was playing some beautiful melody. I watched the back of his head, entranced. He stopped to write something down. And I walked in the room slowly. I put my hands over his eyes. I took the time to really look at him. His hair wasn't in the usual low ponytail. It was down; he was wearing a black sweater and some jeans. The notebook had some notes and lyrics. I was interrupting his process, but I didn't give a damn right now.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear.

I could hear him smiled. "Usagi,"

I giggled, "Damn, how did you know?"

He laughed, and I moved my arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. I walked around the couch, and sat next to him. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. "Listen," He asked. His eyes were hopeful.

"Sorry I'm that kind of guy, that can't fight for what I want. But you give me a reason, to talk with my heart. You shine up my world, you make me smile. And darling, I love your smile." He sang, his guitar was really soft.  
"Because I'm so naive, What can I do to keep you here with me. What can I say, to make your day, because with a blink of your time, I fall to pieces baby. You're the kind of girl that lasts for a life time, and I'm the lucky guy, that can only just try. I hope you see me someday, as your guy." he stopped and grinned. I decided I loved his voice; it was soothing and gritty at the same time. I was appalled,

"It's beautiful…" I said. I looked down, "Is that about me?" I couldn't help but ask it.

He grinned, "I like you, Usagi." I felt my eyes tear up. I've never dated a singer before. But I felt special. He looked worried. "Don't cry."

I smiled. "I'm sorry," I giggled. I looked at him happily. "We have work in a few hours," I stated. He nodded. I sat on his lap now, "How about I inspire you to finish your song?" He had a twinkle in his eye. And I grinned, as he kissed me. I undressed him, completely. Last night I allowed him to take control. But I wanted it now. I pushed him back on the couch and climbed on him. I rode him hard, and had him panting in seconds.

After we finished our morning greeting, we took showers, and got ready. I wasn't sure about our label now. But it didn't really matter right now. I had to hurry to work.

I walked in with a bounce in my step. It was so long since I've been laid. It was great too. Mamoru saw me walk in.

"What's up?" He questioned. He was frowning.

"Just happy," I smiled, "You look stressed." I noted.

He handed me a magazine, Seyia and I made the front cover. I gasped. The picture was of last night when we left the club. Mamoru looked pissed. "I don't want any bullshit publicity stunts for my movie, do you understand that?" He barked.

I wouldn't allow him to be demanding, he was the one who turned me down, after all. "It wasn't a stunt, Seyia asked me out." I rolled my eyes.

"And you wanted to go out with him?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe me whatsoever.

I grinned. "Obviously, have you seen him? He's so hot. And we get along; we thought it'd be good to get to know each other, so we'd have on screen chemistry."

His blue eyes narrowed. "And how well did you get to know Mr. Kou?"

I pretended to be shocked. "A lady doesn't talk about her personal affairs, Mr. Chibia." Using his last name was a low blow, but I didn't care. It wasn't for him to know anyways. He was thinking for a good comeback, but I walked away to hair and make-up.

Setsuna was there, ordering exact details. She was such a good little assistant. I watched her, as they fixed me up. She eyed Mamoru up and down. I could already feel it, she wanted him, but he didn't see it. I almost laughed.

But I decided not to care right now, I had Seyia. And I was about to shoot another scene with my Seyia.

The set was full of actors. It was the fighting scene, that'd end the movie.

Seyia was in some intense sword fight with some other actor I didn't know. And I was running throughout my palace. My royal guards were guarding me, and I was dodging fake hits all over the place.

Seyia just killed his opponent when I got to him, I rushed into his arms, crying.

"Endymion!" I sobbed. "Everything is ruined."

He sighed, "Hide Serenity, I can't have you hurt. Go." His voice was harsh. And I ran, I ran towards the palace, and hid in my room. I was in the balcony watching over him. He was fighting against his own knights, just trying to protect the palace.

I watched as one of my knights came behind him and fake stabbed him in the back.

"ENDYMION!" I screamed. It was ear splitting, the camera was focused on his death, I took the time to catch a look at Mamoru. He was intense in the shooting, he was impressed. I guess our chemistry was flowing better than ever.

I ran off to his dead body. And my knights were still fighting. The knight that had killed Seyia, gave me his sword.

"Protect yourself Princess, should anything reach you." He yelled as he threw the sword to me. I was on my knees, cooing over Seyia.

"Serenity…" He gasped.

"Don't go, Endymion, please don't. I can't do this without you, I can't live without you with me." I cried hysterically.

He held my face gently, "Tears don't suit you princess. You're too beautiful." And with that he died.

I sobbed. And all around me soldiers fought. The queen spotted me and was heading towards me. We made eye contact. And I quickly grabbed the sword. "No one else will die." I stated, and I plunged the sword through me.

The queen screamed, as I hit the ground, right next to Endymion. She cried with her wand in her hand.

"My daughter wasn't supposed to perish, you monsters!" She roared. She waved the wand in the air. "Rebirth to all who've fallen, hopefully Serenity will find a happier future."

We all disappeared from the shot, and the queen stayed there panting against a ruin. "She'll find her love." She smiled. And finally she died.

End scene, Mamoru watched me now.

"Perfect." He breathed out slowly. "We're done for today." We were all shocked, usually it took really long to film scenes. But this was quick. "You all captured your parts perfectly," he sighed, "I can't wait to finish filming the rest."

The entire crew cheered happily. At this rate, the movie would be done in a few months, and that meant we were saving him some money.

Seyia walked towards me, I giggled at his stage make-up. I was still in the white gown getup.

"You look great," I joked. He laughed.

"You look beautiful," He whispered. I shivered a little, recalling the earlier events.

I can't believe I was flirting with the Seyia Kou. "Usagi, when can I see you again?"

I pretended to look like I was thinking about it. Which caused him to roll his eyes, "Whenever you'd like Seyia," I laughed.

He nodded happily. "Well how about later?"


End file.
